Froststar's Struggle
by Froststar of shadowclan
Summary: Frostkit was the runt of the litter. Her mother disliked her and her sibling despised her. Only her father has been there for her. But when the clan's medicine cat tells of a prophecy of cold and clarity, everyone is convinced it is about her sibling. Will she find her destiny, or she truly meant to be the outcast? discontinued on this account. Continued on another awesome nobody.
1. Chapter 1

She gasped as wave after wave of pain washed over her as she received her last life. A life for bravery. her paws were stone as the desperate yowls of a losing clan echoed around her. Then it all faded away, leaving behind a fierce spark in her heart which blossomed into a small, bright flame of courage. She would protect her clan with every once of her being, all her nine lives. She felt weak and small, nut at the same time ready to do anything for her clan. The muscular, pitchblack cat who gave her her last life stepped back.

"Thank...thank you Blackfire," she choked out. Her father nodded as the lush green forest faded around her, melting into the faces of the nine cats who gave her nine lives of justices, protectiveness, endurance, wisdom, intelligence, hope, pride, faith, and finally bravery.

"Farewell Froststar. Lead your clan we'll..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Sorry for not updating earlier. i got a giant writers block… So anyway this is the next chapter! Enjoy! Ps i don't own warrior cats.

* * *

Frostkit whimpered as she felt thorn sharp claws dig into her side. She opened her eyes to see her brother, Icekit, looking down on her. She growled in anger, and when he snarled back, sighed and padded to the corner of the nest. He smirked and snuggled close to their mother, Snowflower. _His mother_, she thought bitterly. Snowflower only had eyes for Icekit ever since they had opened their eyes. She fed him first, and made sure that he was full before letting Frostkit come anywhere close. Frostkit often went to sleep hungry when Snowbird was too tired to feed her after feeding Icekit. She always cuddled closer to him at night, leaving Frostkit to huddle at the edge of the nest, shivering in the cold.

She had always been the smallest kit in the nursery, and she heard that when she was born, Flamewhisker, the medicine cat, had told her parents, Snowflower and Blackfire that she was going to die. Since then, Snowflower had never tried to love Frostkit. She had seen Blackfire argue with Snowflower that she needed love as well, but nothing ever changed. Before she found out the reason why Snowbird disliked her, she had thought it was because she looked nothing like her. She did not have her mother's pure white pelt, or her large blue eyes. She instead looked like her father, with his pitch black pelt and green eyes. The only part of her that remotely resembled Snowbird was her tasseled ears and white paws.

She awoke with a jolt the next morning, shivering in the cold of leaf bare. She heard Emberstar call for a clan meeting. A clan meeting! It must be time for Wolfkit and Flowerkit's apprentice ceremony. Even though they were only a moon older, they toward over Frostkit. As she padded sleepily into the hollow, she saw Wolfkit and Flowerkit sitting expectantly under Highrock.

Emberstar jumped onto the rock and gazed proudly at the assembled clan.

"Wolfkit and Flowerkit have lived with us as kits for six moons now. They are ready to learn the true meaning of being Shadowclan, and to uphold the warrior code. Wolfkit has the potential to be a strong and loyal warrior. Foxtail, I trust you will be a good mentor to Wolfkit and guide him to be the best warrior he can be. From this day forth, Wolfkit will be known as Wolfpaw."

The clan cheered as Wolfpaw licked Foxtail's shoulder. Frostkit sat there, bored and bitter. She knew that she would never get a good mentor. Everyone wanted to mentor Icekit. Most of her clanmates avoided her like a plague. She knew why. Snowflower had almost died giving birth to her while kitting Icekit had been easy. They thought she was cursed.

When Flowerkit was finally given Rowanberry as her mentor, Frostkit was more than happy to get of the cold ground. As she padded back into the nursery, she noticed Snowflower slipping into Emberstar's cave. She wondered why. Had Snowflower been summoned by their leader? She shrugged, and wondered back into the nursery.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I promise it will get better. All it need is a little time to grow and a heathly dose of constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally I managed to get the next chapter up. Enjoy and review for a better stories in the future. o

* * *

Frostkit sat quietly next to the Highrock as she waited to be assigned her mentor. She had waited for moons for her apprentice ceremony, when she finally had a chance to prove that she was worthy of the clan. She knew full well that they thought of her as a weakling. Already her ears were nicked from tussles with her brother. He always beat her to the fresh-kill pile, or stole whatever she had picked right from under her nose. No matter how she fought back, he would just do it again the next day. If Snowflower caught her fighting with Icekit, she would get all the blame. The apprentices, Wolfpaw, Flowerpaw, Dewpaw and Mintpaw laughed at her every time she was sent tumbling from a hard kick.

She waited as Emberstar leapt onto the enormous boulder, her strong muscles clenching and flexing under her as she landed gracefully on the rock.

"Icekit and Frostkit have been with us for six moons and are ready to learn the ways of the warrior code, to learn to defend our mighty clan, to become truly, a shadowclan warrior. Now, Icekit step forward."

Icekit sat up, and slipped closer to the rock, walking as if he had all the time in the world. He probably thinks he does, Frostkit thought, her tail twitching in a mixture of anxiety and excitement. She licked her paw as the traditional words were said and Icekit was assigned his mentor. That is, until he was assigned his mentor.

"Icekit and Scorchfeather both share strength and loyalty towards the clan. Scorchfeather will be Icekit's mentor. He will be able to train Icekit to the fullest of his abilities to be a warrior worthy of our clan And from this day till the day you are made a full warrior of our clan, you will be known as Icepaw."

She felt paralyzed. The deputy of the clan? Scorchfeather was the greatest warrior in the clan! But the more she thought about it the more obvious it seemed. Hadn't Snowflower visited Emberstar last moon? So she really had wanted Icepaw to be better. A wave of hatred and anger rolled up in her. Why couldn't anyone see that she could be strong? Couldn't they see beyond her small frame? As Emberstar called her up, she forced down her raging emotions and wiped all emotions of her face. She had gotten better at it, after having to withstand teasing from warriors and apprentices alike. At least now she wouldn't keep her hopes up. She had really hoped that Emberstar would be fair.

She padded up to the rock, and waited to see who she would be stuck with for the rest of her apprenticeship. All she hoped was that her mentor would give her a chance.

"Frostkit is an intelligent kit. She may be small, but she is fast and to hone her skills as a future warrior, Sootspots will be her mentor. Until she gets her warrior name, she will be known as Frostpaw."

She went up to Sootspots and touched noses with him, as the clan yowled their new names, hers always a little softer. She was happy with her mentor. Sootspots was a strong warrior, and loyal to his clan. Now all she had to do was survive her apprenticeship. Something told her it would not be easy…


	4. Announcement

From now onwards, this story will be discontinued on this a clout and instead will be continued on Another Awesome Nobody. The story will be transferred by the end of the year And will be updated ages later. Just bear with me. Once my exams are over I promise updates will come once a week. Sorry sorry sorry for the inconvenience caused.


End file.
